


High Ground

by hellhoundsprey



Series: ficlet prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: Prompt: dean / jack + beardy dean loudly and sloppily eating out jacks holeBro, I got you.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Series: ficlet prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/478657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	High Ground

Jack reluctantly replaces Dean’s hand that he slapped across his mouth—with his own.

Hears and feels him shushing sweet, gentle, before he returns his hand into the back of Jack’s drooping knee. Dips his mouth back down, back _there_ , and Jack suppresses his next whimper.

Dean groans into his ass. Shouldn’t be this pleased, really shouldn’t, as far as Jack can judge that. As far as Jack can judge _anything_.

The summer heats the wooden raised hide to a mess. Jack’s sweating through his tee and his shirt. His boots are heavy on his feet, but Dean’s got him. Keeps his legs folded out and away and Jack doesn’t have to think. Jack’s jeans lie in a sad puddle, next to their rifles in the corner of the hide; forgotten.

Nothing but the birds, the faint wind in the trees just outside, surrounding them. The drippy mess of Dean’s mouth working him wet, loud, like this is a porn vid. Like Jack’s something delicious.

Jack gets a thumb, an appreciative sound deep from Dean’s chest. More tongue; the rough ride of Dean’s beard against his taint, his already-rawed skin. Spit drools down his tailbone, tickles like crazy but he can’t, he can’t.

When he squirms, Dean just holds him down harder.

Low, “You’re doing so good,” and Jack huffs into his palm.

He doesn’t know why he nods.


End file.
